The present invention relates to acquisition of fast multi-channel data, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for acquisition of fast multi-channel data based on a long range wide area network (LoRaWAN), which increase data acquisition efficiency in a fast multi-channel environment, using a contention resolution queue (CRQ) and a data transmission queue (DTQ).
As the Internet of Things (IoT) service has become popular with the development of the Internet, a low power wide area (LPWA) communication that supports low-power consumption design, low-cost terminal supply, low construction cost, stable coverage, implementation of accessing a large number of terminals, and the like has been essentially required.
Among the currently available services, a long range wide area network (LoRaWAN) provided by the LoRa Alliance sets up a novel low-power Internet communication network and provides services.
Since a bandwidth of 1 GHz or less is utilized, it is easy to provide services in an environment in which many obstacles exist, and a coverage is relatively wide, so that the communication network construction cost can be reduced and the stable coverage can be secured.
The development of LoRaWAN technology is being pursed worldwide by mobile communication operators and major hardware and software companies.
In data transmission based on such a LoRaWAN, resource waste due to concentrated channel traffic occurs, thereby lowering data acquisition efficiency in a fast multi-channel environment.
Therefore, there is a need for developing a new technology that improves resource usage efficiency through control of all data channels.